República Argentina
Republic of Argentina (Spanish: Argentine Republic) commonly referred to as simply, Argentina, is a small heavily developed republic in South America. It's border's extend to include southern Brazil, Chile, and parts of Peru. It's political ideology of Peronism has become the dominant symbol of the government of Argentina and it's liberal policies, while coexisting with the Roman Catholic Church. The bases of modern Argentina were established by the Euro Flock, a political movement that opposed Mitre and sought to industrialize the country. A wave of European immigration led to the strengthening of a cohesive state, the development of modern agriculture and to a near-reinvention of Argentine society and economy. This European immigration wave would come back after the Second World War, in which German's, Norwegians and Swedish would fill Argentine cities. History Argentina Dirty War President Perón was first elected in 1946. In 1949 a constitutional amendment sponsored by the government introduced a number of workers' rights and the possibility of presidential reelection. Perón was reelected in 1952. At the time his administration was widely supported by the labor unions, the military and the Catholic Church. It was the draining support of the Catholic Church that refused the Argentina cult around Peron which lead to the Revolución Libertadora, which created in 1955, lead the conservatives, socialists and supporters of anti-Peron movements to lead a uprising against the president. Argentine Invasion of Brazil See More: Argentine Experimental SS Division In 1958, the Argentine government issued several deployments into Chile, Uruguay, Paraguay and southern Brazil, known as the Argentine Hostility War's. The massive build up of military factions that were supported in 1955 became extremely useful to Pedro Eugenio Aramburu, the current President of the Argentine Republic, in which he utilized against Brazil in a sweeping campaign in the capturing of the large populated areas of southern Brazil. The Argentine Invasion would continue on till 1960, in which President Aramburu had declared the state as an state secured for 'White Latinos', and reinstated the Racial whitening program in Brazil to dilute the native peoples, as well with Latino Africans. President Aramburu instated also strict laws on reproduction of Germans and Northern Europeans, whom were forced away form breeding with Spanish Argentine. The immigrants of Europe, which were seen as a plague upon the Aramburu government due to it's expansion rate of unseen proportions, and was unable to handle the issue without causing a uproar against the administration by the immigrants. During the term of Aramburu, former Nazi scientists and experimenters practiced in southern Argentina, under the guise of medical doctors. Documents of Alfred von Kaiser, whom had been an SS leader in the former Nazi regiem, noted that in 1963, that he and his team had accomplished how to turn brown eyes, blue, and how to turn brown hair, blonde. It was until 1972, that the odd amount of blondes and blued eye residents in Bueno Aires, the government researched the issue and found that the National Argentina Health Ministry had issued a smallpox vaccination which was lased with Kaiser's genetic serum, altering the entire Argentine gene pool. The Kaiser serum, developed the blue eyed and blonde hair recessive gene to be only compatible with Europeans, and made it dominate between the breeders. Argentina is also home to the largest per capita amount of twins in the world, with 96% of the outcome being from the SS experiments. By 2016 Argentina's natural genetic composition will be completly destroyed, and outcome which is feared by the government. Return of Peronism In late 1969, the German populants angerd over newly enforced breeding laws, issued for several strikes, riots and protests against Aramburu. It was only till 1970 in which the supporters against Aramburu raided his house, several government buildings and over toppled the corrupted military. Juan Perón would be re-elected in 1973, which Argentine laws over breeding were abolished, elections were fairly inplaced and the reconstruction of the Argentine Military Forces had begun, these would become the foundation for the modern ''República Argentina. ''Juan Perón would die at the age of 80, maintaining a nation he barely knew, recording in a letter to a fellow family member, "Argentina is no longer my home, it is filled with the race of blondes, no longer do I see that of the Spanish brown eyes..Argentina is no longer my home." Modern Argentina Argentina today maintains itself as a political and economic power in the world, it has kept it's tradition of democracy that was installed by Peron, and his ideology continues with the Justicialist National Party. It's claims on the Falkland Island's were dropped by President Marcus Schneider and would seek to improve relations with several international world powers. Category:-Sunkist-